


What Springs Brings

by kugure



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski is Persephone, Demigod Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, mentions of Jasico and Frank/Hazel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: It was spring of 1989 when Persephone walked out of the darkness of Hades' castle in the Underworld to bless the world with new season."This is private property, Miss."
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hades/Persephone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 274





	What Springs Brings

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent. Unbeated.

It was spring of 1989 when Persephone walked out of the darkness of Hades' castle in the Underworld to bless the world with new season. 

That time, Persephone emerged from the Nemeton in Beacon Hills. It was a small town with friendly people and it was one of her most favorite places on Earth. She walked through the woods of Beacon Hills, blessed it with her first Spring, and she was too immersed in her duty she didn't realize someone was standing nearby until that someone spoke up. 

"This is private property, Miss." 

Persephone turned around and she saw a man. Probably around his late twenties, she couldn't really tell, she was so bad at guessing human age. The man was wearing a police uniform, his stance relaxed even though his face was cautious. His blue eyes were so soft, and something about him made Persephone's heart stirred. 

"I'm afraid I got lost a little, Deputy…?" 

"Stilinski, Miss. John Stilinski." 

"Deputy Stilinski," Persephone repeated, approached the deputy. "Maybe you can show me the way out?" 

The deputy nodded at her and Persephone beamed at him. 

"I'm Claudia by the way," she said, saying the first name appeared in her head, as she let Deputy Stilinski lead the way, even though she knew this woods like the back of her hand. 

*

Persephone kept coming back to Beacon Hills afterwards. Every year, at the same time, like a clockwork. And she kept seeing John. 

He was an interesting man. Funny and adorable. And witty as well. And Persephone couldn't help but drawn to him. She loved the way John looked at her like she hung the moon, she loved the way John laughed with her, and she loved the way he held her hand so gently like it was something precious. 

When John kissed her one night under the full moon, Persephone couldn't help but sagged into John's touch, let herself drown even deeper. 

*

In 1992, Persephone said yes to John's marriage proposal. And she didn't bother to come back to Underworld after her time above was up. 

In 1994, she gave birth to the most beautiful baby boy and she named him Mieczysław, after one of her favorite words in Polish and she knew that she would love this boy forever. 

*

9 years. 

Persephone had an amazing 9 years as Claudia Stilinski, the wife of John Stilinski and the mother of Mieczysław—though he called himself Stiles nowadays and Claudia loved that nickname as well—before Hades finally had enough and decides to bring him back to Underworld. 

"I love them," Persephone said, in tears. He couldn't let go of her little family.

"I know," Hades said patiently, pulled her into a hug as she cried on his chest. "But you know you can't stay here forever." 

Persephone sobbed. 

"You have to come back with me." 

Persephone couldn't help but nodded, and Hades planted a kiss on the top her head. 

"Don't worry. They will have good memories of you." 

And Persephone let Hades pulled her back into the darkness of Underworld. 

*

John and Stiles was left with beautiful memories about Claudia, and how that she died in her sleep after fighting her sickness. 

The last thing Stiles remembered about her mother was how she smiled in her final slumber. 

*

In his immortal life, Hades had fell in love two mortals two times. One was in the 1920s, blessed him with one daughter. And then the other was a decade later, blessed him with one daughter and one son. So, he understood what Persephone felt at the moment, and he decided to let her mourn in peace. She would be okay again when it was time. 

But he knew he did the right thing, because immortals like them didn't belong with mortals. 

*

Hades let Persephone checked on the Stilinskis from time to time though, because he was still checking on his remaining half-blood daughter and son as well. And he kept watch on the Stilinkis too, because he kind of thought that the boy—Stiles—would get along with his children if they ever met. 

Though Hades kind of doubted that they would ever met. Stiles lived in Beacon Hills, his children were on the other side with their own problems to deal with. He didn't think they would ever cross path, knowing how peaceful Beacon Hills was, away from all monsters attack because of Nemeton's protection, but then Nemeton was dying and everything went downhill. 

Stiles' best friend got bitten by a rogue alpha werewolf. Another friend turned into kanima. Another friend's banshee power awoken. And the list kept going. 

And Persephone couldn't watch her son being in peril all the time, she decided to light up Stiles' spark so he could protect himself. Though she couldn't really do anything during the whole Nogitsune fiasco. 

Fortunately, not all happened to Stiles was bad. 

"This Derek Hale boy," Persephone said. "I don't like him." 

"Is that so," Hades commented, looked up from his parchment to see what his wife was talking about.

"But he looks at Stiles like the way John looked at me when Stiles isn't looking. But I still don't like him." 

"And yet you mocked me when I told you I didn't like Jason Grace or Frank Zhang." 

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Jason, Will and Frank are all amazing boys, my dear. They are so deeply in love with your kids and Nico and Hazel are in good hands. But this Derek Hale?" 

"Hmm." 

"Stop dismissing me, Hades. Derek Hale screams trouble." 

"Look," Hades put down his pen and looked up at his wife. "Derek and your son, they've been protecting each other for years now. They trust each other." 

"Derek is a lot older than my boy." 

"You were over a thousand year old when John Stilinski was only twenty eight. And Stiles is nineteen now. Derek is only six years older than him. Not a big deal." 

Persephone bit her lower lip, still glaring at the image of Derek Hale, and Hades couldn't help but shook his head fondly. 

But maybe, Hades would visit the mortal world sometimes soon to see whether Derek was someone his wife needed to worry about or not. Just to be safe. 

*

Persephone came back as Claudia Stilinski at John's death bed. 

He was old and even more fragile now, and Persephone was crying as she sat down there next to him. 

"Claudia?" John said weakly. 

"Yes, John. It's me." 

It was 2044. John was 83 year old. But he still had the same soft blue eyes that Persephone loved so much. 

John smiled at her as she tightened her grip on his hand. 

"Our son has grown so much," John told her. "He has a family now. With Derek Hale. And two kids. They are beautiful." 

"I know," Persephone said, her fingers moved up to caress John's hair. "They are a beautiful family indeed." 

"You would've been so proud of your Mischief." 

Persephone sobbed and chuckled at the same time. "Yes. I'm so proud of him, John. Proud of you too. You did so well without me." 

"I miss you." 

"I miss you too. I'm sorry I left you." 

John smiled at her and wiped the tears on her face with his free hand. "It's okay, Claudia. And I guess you're here to take me with you?" 

Persephone sobbed a little harder as she looked behind her. Hades was standing there already. Persephone begged him personally to come and put John's soul to rest because she couldn't bear having someone else did that for her beloved John. 

Persephone leaned down and kissed John's forehead. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Claudia."

And when John closed his eyes, it didn't open again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
